I Love You, Thereafore I must Leave
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: Started as a one shot written at 4 in the morning after watching Dish Dogs. Part Three just up. JUST UPDATED!
1. Part One

I love you, therefore I must leave  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Summary: Falls into the story I am ever writing about me and my sis, but we aren't actually in it. Legolas/Arwen fic, a great tragedy has occurred and Legolas can't bear to see Arwen in pain. Fluff, mush, and ooglie stuff.  
  
Timeline: WAAAAY before the book. Aragorn's great great grandpa hasn't even been born yet...  
  
AN: Italics are word spoken in Elven. I am not fluent in Sindar.  
  
&^%^&  
  
Legolas looked over at his wife. She was beautiful, even as she grieved the loss of her two children. Elrond was comforting her, murmuring soothingly to her in Elvish. The Prince of Mirkwood pictured the chubby face of his infant daughter, the oddly dark eyes in his toddler son's face. He would never again see them. They both so resembled their parents it was startling.  
  
"My daughter, everything will be fine. Please do not torment yourself, there was nothing you could do." Elrond said softly, letting his daughter weep into his chest.  
  
"Atar.I miss them so." she moaned.  
  
"Arwen, go to your husband, he grieves as well. You will need one another's support." Elrond said wisely, pulling her up and looking her in the eye.  
  
Arwen nodded, embracing her father lovingly and going to her husband. Legolas looked at her, pain evident in his sea-blue eyes.  
  
"I miss them too, Arwen." he said hoarsely.  
  
Arwen reached up and kissed her husband, he blinked back tears.  
  
"I love you Arwen." he said, oddly serious.  
  
"I love you too." She replied.  
  
"I love you, and that it why I must leave you." he said, turning from her.  
  
She was shocked beyond words.  
  
"Why? Why must you leave when I need you most." she wept.  
  
He took her hands in his own and kissed them.  
  
"I would want nothing more than to stay with you, melamin, but all I see when I look a you, is the faces of the children we have lost. I know you see the same thing when you look at me. I see it in you even now, as you look into my eyes. Oh Arwen! Can't you see! It would be an eternal torment for us both." he said passionately, holding tightly to her hands.  
  
Arwen looked away regretfully.  
  
"I-I know. But. I will always love you. And if you ever want me back." she whispered sadly.  
  
"Aye, I will always love you as well. But that is why I must leave you."  
  
With that, he kissed her one last time and turned to leave.  
  
"Never forget me?" he asked, stopping in the doorway.  
  
"Never." she replied vehemently.  
  
He nodded and disappeared down the long halls of Rivendell. 


	2. Part Two

I love you, therefore I must leave  
  
Part Two  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Summary: Same as previous chapter. This happens at the council meeting in Rivendell.  
  
AUTHOR'S WARNING: I AM WARNING YOU NOW! THAR BE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MENTIONED HAR!  
  
DISCLAIMER: TolkienPeterJacksonandeveryoneelsewho'snotme.  
  
A/N: Am also pretending that Elrond can project images into peoples mind. Kinda like the Vulcan mind meld thing.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Two men, one goal  
  
Rivendell  
  
Arwen looked down from her bedroom window. Several horses had just come through the gate and she recognized one of the riders. Legolas jumped off his horse and looked around at the Last Homely House, a smile on his fair face. She felt something stir in her heart as she looked down at her once-husband. Many years had passed since she had seen him last and her heart sang to gaze upon him.  
  
"Mellamin." She whispered as she rushed down several flights of stairs.  
  
^%$%^  
  
Legolas stepped outside of his room for a breather.  
  
"Bored already, my friend?" came a deep voice from behind him.  
  
The Elf turned around.  
  
"Vedui Estel. How have you been?" Legolas replied after embracing his old friend and ally.  
  
"I cannot complain. How is your father?"  
  
"Very well. Thank you."  
  
They exchanged polite pleasantries and talked for a while eventually making their way out into the garden. As they neared a small fountain, they both spotted Arwen.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas! How lovely to see you!" she cried, jumping up and kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
Legolas kissed her hand gently.  
  
"It has been too long." he said softly.  
  
"If I recall correctly, it was by your choice, Legolas Thranduilion." Arwen replied coldly.  
  
Aragorn watched the exchange with interest before interrupting suddenly.  
  
"Er, Arwen. I believe it is almost time for dinner. Please, would you allow me to escort you inside?" the Ranger asked politely.  
  
Arwen glared at Legolas once more before nodding her head and allowing Aragorn to lead her inside.  
  
Left alone in the garden, Legolas allowed himself to relax onto one of the stone benches, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"It's hard isn't it?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Yes, My Lord Elrond. It is difficult." Legolas sighed, not even turning.  
  
The older Elf sat down next to him and lay a tentative hand on the WoodElf's shoulder.  
  
"What troubles you my boy?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas turned to face the Master of the Last Homely House; Elrond could see that the WoodElf's cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"I cannot believe I gave her up so easily! She was the best thing that has ever happened to me! All because I say the face of my children in her own."  
  
Elrond stood up, suddenly radiating and air of knowledge.  
  
"I'd like to show you something. Will you permit me?"  
  
Elrond held out his hands, waiting for consent. Legolas nodded and allowed Elrond to press his fingers lightly against the WoodElf's temples. Legolas closed his eyes and relaxed. Elrond projected and image in his mind. And image of an odd looking fair-haired Elf man. The elf was standing on the edge of a ravine looking down at Rivendale.  
  
The fair-haired Elf looked strangely familiar. He seemed to have traits from both Legolas and Arwen. The face was similar to Legolas' own, eyes the same shape as Arwen's, he had the dusty blue-grey eye colour of the WoodElves of Mirkwood. His hair was shorn oddly short, but he was no doubt Elven. Behind him came a beautiful golden-haired female elf, looking very much like a combination of Arwen, Galadriel, and Legolas. The female Elf leaned up against the male Elf, who put a protective arm around her, as if shielding her from any harm.  
  
Lord Elrond pulled his fingers away from Legolas' temples and looked down at the younger elf.  
  
"Who-What was-Are they-?" poor Legolas was so confused by this sudden torrent of emotions that the pictures had evoked, he couldn't put into words what he wanted to say.  
  
"They are Calathyrien-Lumondiel and Celedir-Eltirion, the same children you thought you had lost all those years ago. They have been searching for they're past since they realized that something was missing."  
  
"Does Arwen know about this?" the astonished WoodElf inquired.  
  
Elrond shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I have not had the heart to show her that all of her lamentations were for naught."  
  
"I see." Legolas said softly. "Would you mind if I told her?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Legolas clapped hands with Elrond, suddenly pulling the older Elf into a rather awkward embrace.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Please, before you go. Try and talk her out of staying here with Estel. Hope is a good man, but I cannot bear to live without my daughter at my side." Elrond asked hopefully.  
  
Legolas bowed respectfully.  
  
"I will do my best My Lord."  
  
With that, Legolas of Mirkwood disappeared back indoors, leaving Elrond to reflect on the coming months and the troubles that were sure to come.  
  
*&^&* 


	3. Part Three

I love you, therefore I must leave  
  
Part Three  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Summary: Same as previous chapter. This chapter contains two original characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Timeline: Just after the council scene in FOTR.  
  
&^%^&  
  
The council meeting had just adjourned, and all Nine Walkers had gone off to their own quarters to pack and have some time to themselves. Legolas stood alone in his room, preparing his knapsack and sharpening his blades. He ran a finger across the blade of one, testing it, a thin line of blood appeared on his thumb, showing just how sharp the lethal weapon was. He smiled to himself before putting the knives back in their respective sheathes.  
  
"It's true? Isn't it." a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Legolas replied without turning.  
  
"Yes Arwen, it is. Aragorn is going with Frodo to destroy the One Ring. Fear not Milady, I will let no harm come to him." he said, iciness edging into his voice.  
  
Arwen pulled him around to face her.  
  
"Is that all you think of me? My god, Legolas!" she yelled, shaking him.  
  
The WoodElf pulled away and continued packing his back.  
  
"He is your betrothed." Legolas said simply. "You will marry him and forget all about me."  
  
Arwen stood, aghast at what she was hearing.  
  
"You were my betrothed first. Do you not think I still hold love for you in my heart?"  
  
"I do not doubt that in some small way, you may think you loved me. But that was in the past. You have a whole new life ahead of you."  
  
The RiverElf could not find the words to express herself.  
  
"If there is nothing further Milady, I will have to take my leave of you." he said coldly polite.  
  
She gaped at him for a moment as he pushed past her and into the hall. She followed him all the way outside, still trying to find the right thing to say.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried. "Please do not do this. I-I. I love you!"  
  
Legolas froze.  
  
"In a perfect world, that would be enough. But this is not a perfect world, Arwen. People will die if I do not go."  
  
Arwen flung herself into his arms, crying. They melted into one another, years of torment and pain seeming to evaporate with one simple kiss. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless.  
  
"Please come back to me?" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair and held her a moment longer.  
  
"I will come back. And I will make sure that. your betrothed comes back as well. When this is all over, there will have to be a choice."  
  
He kissed her once more, looking into her eyes, a worried expression on his fair face, before running down the stairs to join the leaving party.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Left alone to her thoughts, Arwen sat down on one of the stone benches and pushed back her hair. She was so confused! Through her internal battle, she realized Legolas had been keeping something from her. The way he had bit his lip whenever she looked at him too long. She must know what it was that was so secret!  
  
Legolas had not yet reached the gate where the Nine Walkers were to depart from. Before he could reach the courtyard, he felt someone grab his arm and spin him around.  
  
"What is it you are keeping from me? Speak!" Arwen almost yelled, shaking him.  
  
"You would not believe me." he replied softly.  
  
She looked at him beseechingly, searching for any hint of what he was keeping from her.  
  
"Please mellanin, tell me!" she begged, holding onto his arm.  
  
"Very well." he mumbled grudgingly.  
  
She urged him on.  
  
"Go on, tell me."  
  
He sighed and forced himself to talk.  
  
"Your father approached me awhile ago in the gardens. It seems he had picked up something of... our near future." the WoodElf looked down at Arwen. "It was concerning our children."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"They live?!" she whispered unbelievingly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"All these years they have searched for us. Even after we had given up hope."  
  
The Evenstar of the Elves pressed one delicate ivory skinned hand to her mouth.  
  
"They must hate us!" she whispered.  
  
"Never. Our son would never hold any anger towards us. Nor would our daughter." Legolas said vehemently, shaking his head.  
  
"But why have they not come to us?!" she cried.  
  
"Your father said they were on one of the cliffs surrounding Rivendell. They seemed to be a little frightened of all the people here, perhaps they are waiting until the party leaves...?"  
  
"But then you will not be able to see them!" Arwen pushed herself once again into her once-husbands embrace, needing comfort.  
  
"I have no doubt that your father will send them after the Fellowship, once they have reacquainted themselves with you." he replied, pulling away and starting to walk arm in arm with her towards the gate. "Have no fear, mellanin, we will all be together soon."  
  
With that final word of parting, Legolas went to join the Fellowship at the gates. Arwen stood beside her father, raw emotion threatening to explode inside her as the two men she loved most set out on their long and perilous journey to destroy Isildur's Bane.  
  
*&^%^&*  
  
Well? I'm kinda getting' into the swing of things here. I've got another chapter all set up in my head just waiting to be put down on paper. I bid you all Namaarie until next time. 


End file.
